herofandomcom-20200223-history
Live
Live is a character of Jibaku-kun.(as known Bucky: The Incredible Kid or Bucky: Searching for World 0) series, a creation of Ami Shibata. He is the sixth G.C. of Hexas and the younger brother of Dead, the ninth G.C. of Novas. History Live is the younger brother of Dead who is also a fellow G.C. from Novas who currently resides at Hexas as both the island of Hexas and Novas are inflicted with the curse of the Needle Tower made by Hail where his region in Hexas appears at day while in his older brother's region in Novas appears at night. He and his older brother are asked by Hail to deal against Bucky and the group which he accuses them as the Trouble Kids. Live is shown at sillouette watching the view of the Needle Tower where Hail declares Bucky and the group as Trouble Kids which he handed his spirit Buzz where he deals six bat trouble monsters called the Umbrellans to destroy them in explosion which he decides to deal Bucky and the group with a sinister grin. At the time of Bucky and his group's arrival at Hexas, Live continues to observe them while donning a long light brown hooded cloak to conceal his identity with that he uses the Umbrellans to attack them which he manages to attack Pinky on purpose as the latter quickly uses her spirit Bambi in explosion to escape as both Bucky and Kai discover this. The trio are later working together to stop the bats using Jibac, Bambi and Bakuzan to collide the bats in explosion. Live realizes that the trio are good enough to stop the bats as he watches the turn of the events and he confronts the trio. Live finally removes his cloak to reveal himself to them along with his spirit, Buzz, Pinky was surprised that she was a big fan of his while she gives an autograph for him. Meanwhile, he sets a grand stage for his solo concert using his modified electric guitar. Outside of the big dome, the sound of his guitar enables him to communicate the Umbrellans from the sky which causes it to attack from the inside and using Buzz to blow them in explosion as well as destroying the big dome with it. Bucky and Kai discovers this happening as Live helps Pinky up. He also tells them that he'll replace the big dome for a big stage which Bucky became suspicious to his actions. As everyone in Hexas are gathered up for his solo concert, Live was ready for his concert as Pinky gives him some juice while Both Bucky and Kai poses as security guards along with their spirits. When Bucky finally discovers his motives where he was the one responsible for controlling the Umbrellans as he shows it to him, Live reveals to them that he did that to trap them in his concert which the trio using their spirits to deal with them. Live becomes disappointed after Bucky exposes his treachery, he threw Buzz to blew the trio down in explosion which he manages to knock the three down. Live also reveals that he was working with Hail to deal against them knowing that they were declared as Trouble Kids which make them angry after learning of Hail's declaration. Live manages to ensnare them with a white rounded circles with a single point of his index finger which it causes both Pinky and Kai to be knocked down. Live becomes shock while playing his electric guitar when Bucky withstands his power to trap them with his technique. Live later discovers the curse inflicted in his region, which his region in Hexas transporting the trio to his older brother's region in Novas at night where Dead is playing the organ who is also working with Hail against the trio. Live later travels to Novas to face off both Bucky and Kai. Before Bucky and Kai fight against him, they heard Pinky's scream while being confronted by Dead and his spirit, Jubac. The duo went to save Pinky as Live attacks them with his sonic blast from his index finger. The duo got hit by Pinky who thinks of them as haunted monsters and she explains to them that Dead has a rift between his younger brother, Live. Live now attacks his older brother with a sonic blast with his index finger causing his brother Dead to retaliate using Jubac to summon several needles which he manages to entrap his younger brother while engulfing them in blue flames. Live becomes angered at his brother due to his actions for torturing his people in Hexas as it means to break its curse. Bucky scolds them for yelling each other and also being tricked by Hail which Dead was shocked for his words and Live angrily refuses to believe and Dead convinces him to reconcile with each other as siblings and it was his dream to reunite with him. Live was surprised to hear his brother's word and Dead sadly releases him from his trap. They are later attacked by several Umbrellans which he previously controlled are now corrupted at the hands of Slash with the Poison of Awakening. Bucky tells everyone including both Live and Dead to escape as they were after by a giant Umbrellan who makes a rampage inside the haunted mansion. Bucky solely confronts the monster and manages to defeat it with a Powerful Wave. Outside of the haunted mansion while being exploded, Slash watches the turn of the events which it angers him from its defeat while walking away. Both of their islands are finally free from the curse, Dead knows that Novas is no longer to be transported after the curse is broken and Live decides to let his older brother stay at Hexas and asking him if he loves rock music. Dead finally agrees to stay with Live and he tells him that he loves classical music much to his disappointment. Live finally bid farewell to the trio while continuing in their travels as he plays his electric guitar while singing his famous song. During Episode 25, Live is seen fighting the shadow versions of Slash before being frozen in solid by Spaak's sister, The Princess who is under Slash's possession. He was later freed from being frozen after Bucky defeats Slash for the second time with Pump Great Jibak technique. He is later seen among with other Great Children in the final battle against Slash. Appearance Like his older brother Dead, Live appears to have a short red hair with a full fringe and light red eyes. He wears a yellow short sleeve mini shirt with green in the collar and the edge of his shirt and a small black cross at the center of his shirt, red pants with a green side belt to his waist and black shoes. He also wears a matching red gloves with green linings. While observing Bucky and the group, he dons a light brown long hooded cloak to conceal his primary appearance. Personality Live is described as being a cool and serious guy. But is also very sneaky and cunning as seen when Bucky discovers his motives for attacking them with several bats as well as using his spirit to blow the big dome in his town. He also taunts Bucky and the group from being Trouble Kids after ensnaring them with a white rounded trap due to Hail's declaration. Until Episode 17 where he confronted his older brother, Dead. Live becomes rebellious and hostile towards his older brother after the latter tortures his people from his region and also being entrapped by him which Dead's dream was to reconcile with him as a sibling for a long time due to the curse made by Hail as he soon changes his ways from being rebellious and hostile to a nice and caring person which he still cares for his brother showing his warm side to him especially in the last part of the episode where he let his brother stay in his town of Hexas after Dead is unable to return to Novas as the curse is already broken. Powers Due to his occupation as a musician, Live's abilities come from soundwaves which enables him to blast his enemies with a sonic blast by pointing them with an index finger on his right hand. He is also able to communicate several Umbrellans with his electric guitar as well as increasing his entrapment to make his enemies to be knocked down from his trap. 'Sonic Blast: ' Live's main ability which he blasts his opponent with a single soundwave using his point index finger in his right hand. He uses this to attack Bucky and Kai while attempting to rescue Pinky and later his older brother Dead in Episode 17. 'Soundwave Trap: ' Live uses his point index finger to ensnare his enemies with a white-rounded circle trap and uses his electric guitar to make his trapped opponent be knocked down with soundwaves. He uses this in the near end of Episode 16 and the start of Episode 17 to entrap Bucky, Pinky and Kai with this ability as Bucky manages to withstand his entrapment. 'Sonic Sensor: ' Live is able to communicate several Umbrellans from his electric guitar due to its soundwaves and enables him to control the Umbrellans to attack his enemies. He uses this to attack Bucky and the group as well as to trap them in his concert in Episode 16. Trivia *He and Dead are the only characters to play instruments as Live plays an electric guitar while his brother Dead is playing the organ. *He is similar to Neon in the manga and anime, Flame of Recca. **Both characters are wielding musical instruments. **Both characters have their abilities to create soundwaves where Neon is using her flute to make soundwaves. In Live's case, he uses his point index finger. *In the Japanese version of the anime, Live is voiced by his Japanese voice actress, Akiko Hiramatsu. In the Filipino Dub, he is voiced by Anthony Malejana. *In most dubbed versions when Live is singing his famous song in the last part of Episode 17, he was singing in Japanese which he was voiced by Akiko Hiramatsu. Category:Anime Heroes Category:Male